


Mail Room Romances

by insertfamouspersonsname



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has a crush on the pretty girl who works at the service desk in her building. </p>
<p>Or; </p>
<p>Lexa keeps buying things she doesn't need on the internet so she has an excuse to talk to the girl at the service desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Room Romances

The first time it happens, Lexa is with Anya. 

“Seriously, Lex, why didn’t you just buy it in the bookstore?” Anya questions, not particularly wanting to go with her friend to pick up a package.

“Because it’s cheaper from Amazon. Plus, since this is only a half semester class, I can return it for a full refund when I’m done with it,” Lexa replies, rolling her eyes in exasperation at her best friend’s whining. 

Lexa’s fiddling on her phone when they reach the help desk, trying to pull up the email with the package number. “Hi!” a bubbly voice greets, causing Lexa’s eyes to drift up to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her. Her breath catches in her throat and she swears she forgets the English language momentarily when she looks into those shocking blue eyes.

To her utter horror, she slips back to her native tongue of Trigedasleng when she tries to tell the girl she needs to pick up a package. Lexa’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush a bright pink while Anya chuckles next to her. 

“Umm, I’m sorry, I only speak English,” the blonde says, her brows furrowing as she tries to figure out what language that even was. 

Anya claps a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and leans forward to speak for her. “My friend has a package she needs to pick up.”

The blonde’s perky smile returns and she reaches over for the binder. “Of course! Do you have you student id and package number?” Lexa nods, sliding the id out of her wallet then turning the phone around so the blonde can read the number on the screen.

She jots the information down then turns the binder for Lexa to sign while she goes back to find the box. Moments later, she returns and she smiles sweetly at Lexa when she hands the box over. “Have a nice day, Alexandria!”

Lexa nods then turns and hurries away, a laughing Anya following her to the elevators. “Shut up,” Lexa mutters as soon as the doors slide shut behind them.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about your crush!” Anya laughs, causing Lexa to shove her roughly.

 

Lexa would be lying if she said she didn’t order another package just so she’d have a reason to see the blonde again. Of course, it’s just a coincidence that she has to wait a few days after it arrives to pick it up, and it has nothing to do with the fact that the pretty blonde isn’t working when she the first couple times. 

One day, though, she’s walking into the building and she sees that familiar blonde hair sitting at the counter, looking bored. She walks up to the desk and the blonde perks up instantly, that smile from earlier in the week back. 

“Alexandria! Hi! Another package?” she tilts her head to the side and Lexa smiles at her enthusiasm.

“Uh, it’s Lexa actually, and yeah,” Lexa replies, smiling shyly.

“So you do speak English!” The blonde glances up from where she’s already filling in Lexa’s name and the package number she pulled up on her computer. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa responds. Clarke turns the binder around for her and Lexa’s signing the paper, oddly disappointed when Clarke disappears into the back.

When the blonde returns, she’s got a sly grin on her face. “You know, there’s this movie night for the building this Saturday, you should come,” she invites as she extends the package to Lexa. 

Lexa finds herself nodding, “I’ll think about it,” slipping out before she has a chance to think otherwise. Clarke’s about to say something else, but Lexa nods a goodbye and is gone before she has the chance.

 

The next time it happens, Lexa almost turns on her heel and leaves when she sees Clarke with two other brunettes, one of whom seems to be telling a very animated story. They look up and see her approaching, though, and the taller one in the red jacket says something that makes Clarke blush and swat at her arm. “Hey, Lexa! Package?”

“Uh, yeah,” Lexa says, looking nervously at the blonde’s friends as she smiles and types on the computer to find the package number. 

“How was your weekend?” Clarke asks, glancing up at Lexa through her eyelashes as she starts writing in the binder.

“It was good, how about yours?” Lexa responds, raising her voice so it carries after Clarke as she disappears in the back room.

“Great, great. She spent the whole time going on about this hot brunette she met at the service desk,” the shorter of Clarke’s friends answers and Clarke blushes heavily when she comes back. 

“Octavia!” Clarke scolds, hitting the back of her friend’s head. She doesn’t look over to catch the way Lexa’s shoulders fall at the mention of Clarke being interested in someone else. 

“So, I’ll see you around,” Lexa says, taking the package and darting to the elevators before Clarke can see her disappointment.

She misses Raven smirking and punching Octavia lightly in the shoulder. “Look what you did! You chased off Clarkey’s crush!”

 

Lexa’s phone breaks and she has to get her new one through the mail so it’s really not her fault when she’s back two days later. “Oh, look, Lexa! Your girlfriend is working!” Anya exclaims a bit too loudly as she trails a very stressed Lexa to the service desk. 

“Anya! What is wrong with you?!” Lexa questions, glaring at her friend as they walk the final few feet to the desk.

“Girlfriend, huh? So that’s your type?” Clarke asks jokingly, already having the binder filled out and ready to go but fiddling with the pen to waste time.

“Uhm, yeah. I’m very gay,” Lexa replies, running her hand through her hair nervously.

“Ok, cool. I’m bi,” Clarke says and Lexa’s eyes widen. It’s not like her to actually get a crush on girls who like girls. She’s usually really good at accidentally falling of straight girls all the time.

Clarke disappears into the back room and Lexa’s grateful for it, not having any kind of response to such a declaration. Anya, though, nudges her and shoots her a thumbs up with a satisfied smirk.

“I hate you,” Lexa mutters, even as she leans on her friend happily.

Clarke comes back with the box and Lexa takes it eagerly, excited at the prospect of having a phone again. She bounces on the balls of her feet, eager to go back to her room and get the device set up, but also wanting to stay and chat with Clarke for a bit.

“You know what would go really great with that new phone, Lexie? Clarke’s number,” Anya says with a smirk. Lexa turns on her friend, wide-eyed and bright pink. When she turns back to Clarke, she’s blushing as well.

“I’m really sorry about my friend. I think she might literally be the devil. Or at least a demon. I haven’t been able to get her in a church ever, so it’s highly possible,” Lexa rambles, causing Clarke to smile then laugh. 

“It’s fine,” Clarke cuts her off with a bright smile. “And I’d say your friend is a pretty great wingman.” Clarke grabs a sharpie from the cup by the computer and reaches across the table to jot her number on the box Lexa’s holding. “Text me sometime."

Clarke definitely doesn't miss Anya's comment of, "Don't give me that look! Now you can stop wasting money on the internet just so you can interact with her!" as the two women walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but I got the idea today and decided to spend a couple hours making it a thing. Also, this is my first time writing in third person so let me know what you think!
> 
> PS I may have gotten this idea because I've been getting a lot of packages lately and it's always the same person working the desk so I thought that could be the start of a cute fic. (mine will most assuredly not end like this because I am in a happy relationship already)(plus I'm very gay and it's a guy at my desk)


End file.
